


Bruises on Bricks

by lovestarln



Category: Original Work
Genre: Late Night Conversations, Personification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovestarln/pseuds/lovestarln
Summary: A quick write from my First year in college about a lonely building and a comforting person





	Bruises on Bricks

The building is alone.

At night, long after all the students and the staff have left to their friends and family and all the lights have been turned off, the building gets lonely. Sometimes there are people who try to visit. They pull on the doors and peek in the windows. The building is touched by their efforts but in the end, it is still alone. Until eventually someone comes to visit, and they don’t try the doors or touch the windows. They don’t climb up the stairs looking for a lasting light. They just sit down, because, much like the building, they are lonely. It quickly becomes a routine between the two souls. They come visit the building and sit right outside the doors just enveloping themselves in the warmth of the night. The building has no way to ask why but it doesn’t mind. It loves the company.

Soon enough they will begin talking about everything bothering them and why they visit every night. The building will listen and wish it could protect them from everything, but at the end of the day, and the night, it is still just a building.

At least the building is no longer alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make a small series about this little person.


End file.
